


Collapsed Minds

by 404confidencenotfound



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404confidencenotfound/pseuds/404confidencenotfound
Summary: When an unknown virus goes viral among their population in the city of Detroit, taking control of its victims, the androids are left with the threat of extermination.And now, Hank and Connor have to fight their way even more to protect one another from various threats, and themselves from their arising fears.
Relationships: Cole Anderson & Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Collapsed Minds

“Wake up kiddo.”  
Being shaken up gently by Hank, Connor straightened up. He waited until his eyes adjusted to the blinding sunlight in his room.  
“Come on, we’ve got a long day ahead of us.”  
He got on his feet, immediately extending his arm to grab his quarter.  
“A long fuckin’ day that I will have to endure Gavin’s punchable face.” the other man muttered.  
“Okay, come to the kitchen when you feel like it. I gotta get that breakfast ready.” Hank turned around and headed to the door, leaving the deviant by himself.  
After a short walk to the kitchen, he saw Hank, concentrated on whatever was in front of him. The middle aged man raised his head up to look at him, furrowing his brows.  
“Sumo’s barking again. Probably a guy outside, but it’s the best if I go check it out.”  
As Connor took a step, he raised his hand up.  
“No, you stay there kid. It might be someone from the DPD. You know they don’t really... like you.”  
It was one of that regular mornings until then, but the deviant felt something off about it. He didn’t know why.  
“Holy shit!”  
Connor got startled when the heard the man’s outcry. He ran towards the direction which he had heard the dog’s loud barks.

Hank was standing still right in front of the window. Connor approached him to look over his shoulder to try and see what was he looking at.

There were two men. Two androids, to be exact. One was grasping the other’s arm with his skinless hand, the other making sudden moves to try to free himself from the grip. Thirium was oozing out of the grabber’s mouth.

All of a sudden, the grabbed android started to jolt wildly.  
“HEY!” Hank yelled. “LET GO OF HIM!”  
The android did so. He then turned around to face them, letting both of them see his blank eyes.  
“What the-“ Hank reached out for his revolver. “S-stay back or I’ll shoot.”

He was obviously trying to keep his professional attitude, but Connor could see that his hands were trembling. It was the first time he had seen him like this. Truly terrified.

The dead-eyed android lunged towards them, breaking through the window.  
“FUCK!” Three gunshots echoed through the room. The attacker fell limp.

For a few seconds, Connor just couldn’t move. He felt his Thirium pump pounding like never before.

“We gotta get the fuck outta here!” Hank grabbed his arm, trying to pull him towards the door. “Come on!”  
They ran outside, seating themselves in Hank’s car. Hank immediately pulled his phone out.  
Connor started to listen what he was saying to whoever it is as the car started to accelerate.

“Jeffrey? Look, man, something’s going on.” “You have any idea what these are?” “One of them just attacked us. Fuck.” “Are you still at the precinct?” “I’m coming over there.” “No, Connor’s with me.”  
His grip on the steering wheel went tight.  
“Bullshit!” “He’s.not.one.of.these.freaks.understand?” “Listen, he was with me this whole time. I’m so fucking sure.” “For fuck’s sake, I can’t leave him there to die!”  
The last statement sent shards of ice into Connor’s core. He just couldn’t imagine that. Hank leaving him. His body being torn apart by them.

“Fuck!” Hank yelled, ending the call. 

Connor stayed silent for a brief moment before he asked “Are we going to the precinct?”  
“We have no other choice.” The other man sighed. “I’m gonna get you to safety, no matter what.”

The duo remained silent for the rest of the ride. Connor looked out the window. People talking with their phones, running. Parents picking up their children from school. He saw other androids too, doing the same jolting motion as the android back there did.

He took in deep breaths, trying to cool down his systems. He felt his legs trembling.

He felt... fearful. Vulnerable. 

There the precinct was. They both hopped out of the car as they heard Fowler yell “HANK! GET IN! THEY’RE COMING!”  
Connor looked behind him only to be met with a horde of them.

Hank managed to pass through the door. Just as Connor was going to get in, the door got slammed shut.

-“What the fuck are you doing?” Hank yelled.  
-“It’s too dangerous Hank!”

There they were. The horde had caught up to him.

Connor rapidly punched the door, hoping the Captain would let him in.

He finally reached out to his gun, shooting the androids in front of him.

“LET HIM IN!”

There was a pool of Thirium on the ground now. He continued to shoot.

One of them managed to grab his arm.

“LET HIM FUCKING IN!”

Warnings about the damage that’s done to his system started to cloud his vision.

A gunshot went off behind him, along with the crunch of a blown up glass. The flashing warnings stopped appearing.And another shot. And another. Abruptly, one after another.

Until everything went silent.

“Shit!” Hank ran towards him, panting. “You okay?”

Connor nodded slightly, still not being able to tear his eyes off the motionless bodies, covered in Thirium.

He had hoped that all this was just a dream, he hoped that he could feel the peace he felt just a few hours ago.

But this clearly was just starting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!  
> So, I had this idea a while ago. Then I thought “What if I turn this into an actual work?” and here it is!  
> Also props to the work called “The World Against Us” which I saw when I had this idea. I saw it and was like “Hey, this does seem so similar to mine!” (If the author of the work is reading this please don’t sue me).


End file.
